The proposed work on the interplay between cellular and humoral factors in immunity is concentrated on the area of regulation. Two systems involving cell mediated immunity and turn off mechanisms are being studied. One is in the guinea pig in which animals are desensitized by antigen injection intravenously and the effect upon their T and B cells and ability to respond to antigen in vitro is being studied. The second system involves a variety of patients with malignant, granulomatous, and inflammatory diseases who are anergic. The reason for the anergy is being sought by preculturing lymphocytes to determine if they can escape from suppression, and by investigating the presence or absence of suppressor cells and substances in their circulation. A further aspect of the work being investigated is the mechanism of cutaneous basophil hypersensitivity and its relationship to delayed type hypersensitivity. The finding that the latter (classic DH) is often present in the absence of cutaneous basophilia suggest an inhibitory mechanism which is further supported by the fact that transfer reactions from classic DTH animals to normal recipients results in CBH reactions. Accordingly, experiments are being performed to determine if cells or substances are present in DH reactions which turn off CBH reactions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mangi, R.J., Munyer, T.P., Krakowka, S., Jacoby, R.O. and Kantor, F.S.: A canine distemper model of virus-induced anergy. J. Inf. Dis. 133:556, 1976. Askenase, P.W., Haynes, J.D. and Hayden, B.J.: Antibody-mediated basophil accumulations in cutaneous hypersensitivity reactions of guinea pigs. J. Immunol. 117:216, 1976.